The Spiral That Left You And Me
by MagicWeMade
Summary: Fate trapped Damon and Bonnie in a cruel attempt to cease their arguing and the eternal feud between Vampires and Witches. When they find out their arguments result in disappearances, they attempt to work together to get everyone they love back.


_**After Stefan left them, fate trapped Damon and Bonnie in a cruel attempt to cease their arguing and the eternal feud between Vampires and Witches. They soon find out that their arguments turn into disappearances, and to fix everything they must work together to get everyone they love back.**_

**Prologue **

He continued watching the cars go by and the people walking along the street, knowing even the door across the room wouldn't bring him to his salvation. The light coloured cement of the pavement outside the window was highlighted by the gloomy weather, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, not seeing any point in doing so.

Days were fine. They came, passed and went at a regular speed. But nights, time alone when Klaus left, didn't really leave him alone. He was forced to address his thoughts. What he left behind: the woman he loved. He couldn't help but feel a sense of Déjàvu. Twice now in his life he's been taken away from the women he loves, and twice now it's been his fault.

He knew he should be spending his time alone, and out of Klaus' sight planning, or scheming; it's what Damon would do. But he couldn't bring himself to. Everything seemed so hopeless.

A creek then sounded from behind his still figure, and he advanced to the sound, fearless. There were no risks; if he lived or died, it hardly mattered to him. Of course, he didn't always think like this. During the day, hunting, it was different.

During broad daylight, ironically, he felt freer, more energized, careless. It was then that he relished in what he was and what he did. It was what had to be done, and each time he ripped into what wasn't his, to take it for his own needs and wants he felt his innocence, his true self-leaking out. Leaking out like an untightened pipe; water slowly dripping out as though it could remain leaking forever. The thing he loved the most could only tighten him. She would stop the leaking of his soul. Or what was left of it. But Stefan wasn't with Elena. He hadn't been in a while.

Stefan's eyes glided around the single room, no sight to match the mysterious sound. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he noticed a fog, a form of thick and visible air flowing through the crack under the door.

With his mouth open, and his eyes narrowed, he clenched his fists, noticing as the dull room suddenly lit up. The bright light brushed across the dusty room, bringing the grey structure of the space to look worse than it did in dim light. The little amount of furniture in the room appeared to be strewn around randomly, following no colour scheme. He had to admit that this was the worse place he and Klaus had migrated to, but they'd only be staying here for a day or two. Klaus had 'business' to attend to here, and left Stefan alone on this night with the simple threat of his brother dead.

The fog, unlike any fog a vampire could create, swarmed into the room, almost close to touching his feet. At this instant the lights flickered off and then back on again, the atmosphere humming with a certain feeling: the feeling of power. Radiating, intensifying, growing. The magic grew and grew along with the mist that now twisted around his ankles, the small pressure of the mist sending a shiver rolling down his spine.

Stefan attempted to move his feet, releasing the unknown danger confronting him now. But his feet wouldn't lift, couldn't lift. He left out a sharp breath, frowning as he struggled for only a brief amount of time.

As this was happening, he found he could hear voices, two voices against the slight silence and the flicker of the bulb as it clicked on and off.

"We're not just going to give up if that's what you're suggesting." The girl's voice echoed and faded away, before an even more familiar voice flowed through his system as he looked around.

"He's gone, Bonnie. We've tried. He doesn't want to be found. End of story." The voice of his brother sent his mind reeling, his harsh words creating a pang in his chest.

"No, the story hasn't even begun yet, Damon. He's your own brother," Stefan heard Bonnie release a half frustrated sigh, before continuing calmer then before, "your own blood. I'd think that even to you that'd mean something."

Silence reigned through the room, the street, and the city, as the absence of his brother's reply left Stefan's head spinning.

That's when Stefan's eyes came back into focus and back to the situation at hand. The thick fog now had surrounded him. The light gave a final flicker as it turned off, leaving Stefan to the darkness and the fog.

Unfamiliar whispering soon became audible from among the fog.

"Stefan."

He grunted in frustration, anger welling up inside of him.

"It must end," the girl's whisper grew louder, different words passing through the sweet, eye-of-the-storm calm voice.

His eyebrows came together, his hands lifting up in attempt to push the fog away. But his actions proved to have no effect on the fog. It floated as though it couldn't be touched or felt, no matter how many times he reached out, trying to push or grab it. A small growl left his lips before he spoke.

"What ends?"

He was surprised when his question was answered almost immediately.

"The two different sides."

A small amount of confidence ran through him from the automatic response of the voice.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked, his tone soft and cautious. When no reply sounded, he felt his confidence fly away.

The pressure from the fog began to build up around him, light glowing from in the fog. With both forces growing, he heard more whispering, the light shinning almost too bright for him to handle. His hand lifted up to act as a visor in front of his eyes as he squinted still, his features scrunched.

The light then consumed him whole.

From outside the window the rushing and clogging of the streets had ceased. A distant police siren sounding filled the silence as the window filled with a different kind of fog, no figure behind it anymore.

**I hope you all enjoyed this short prologue. Actual chapters will be much longer. Feed back would be lovely :) **


End file.
